Parallel Universe (DJ's Story)
by musicdreams31
Summary: Meet Desiree-Jewels Davenport. A.K.A DJ Davenport. She's Chase's twin sister. When Mr.Davenport brings out his proton fuzer again, DJ gets sucked inside and Leo jumps in to save her. While Leo is back in the parallel universe, it's DJ's first time there. Will they be able to get back home? Will the same thing happen as last time? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DJ's POV**

had just built a proton fuzer and Leo and I were hanging out in the Lab when it opened a wormhole to a parallel universe.

"LEO!" I screamed and got sucked inside.

He jumped in after me. I have waist long blonde hair with a purple streak, icy blue eyes, and I have Chase's bionics plus shapeshifting, teleportation, and sonic scream.

I fell on the floor in some weird room that was pink. EW! I hate pink! I love purple though.

"Desiree you'll be late for late for school!" Someone yelled. I looked in the closet and saw all pink clothes and high heels.

"What happened here?" I asked myself.

I looked in the mirror and saw I was wearing a pink dress with a pink cardigan and pink high heels. What would I wear to gym class.

"COMING!" I yelled back. When I got outside I tried teleporting but I couldn't.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled. I walked to school and tripped three times within 5 minutes so I took off the shoes and carried them to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

I landed on my feet in the Lab and ran upstairs only to see everything in white.

"Leo honey you're gonna be late." My mom told me.

"Okay. I'm leaving now." I replied. Great, I'm back in the parallel universe again. I geo leaped to school only to see DJ trying to get her locker open.

"LEO!" She exclaimed.

"DJ! Thank god I found you. What are you wearing?" I asked her.

"In this universe I guess all I wear is pink and high heels. I absolutely hate pink!" She replied. I just laughed.

"Don't you laugh at me!" She yelled.

"Sorry. Good thing is in this universe I'm bionic." I told her.

"I'm not." She frowned.

"Hey babe." Chase said walking up to her and kissed her. She shoved him away.

"What the hell?" She asked. I just snickered.

"Leo." She said in a warning voice.

"Is he bothering you?" Chase asked her.

"Nope. You can go now. I have to find someone." She told him and he left.

"Ew! Chase is my boyfriend?" She asked me.

"I guess so. Oh and Adam, Bree, and Chase are Hendersons not Davenports." I told my step-sister.

"No! I need my twin brother." She complained.

"Why did you push your boyfriend away?" Some girl asked DJ.

"What do you mean?" DJ asked.

"You pushed Chase away when he kissed you." She replied.

"He's my twin. Not my boyfriend Danielle." DJ replied and walked away only to fall flat on her face from the shoes.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled and went to the lost and found.

"Size 7, size 4, size 10! AHA! SCORE!" She yelled.

"You're seriously a size 10?" I asked her.

"Shut it Dooley." She snarled while slipping on the sneakers.

"Hello Leo and Desiree." Principal Perry said walking over with cookies in her hand.

"Hi Principal Perry." I replied.

"What's going on?" DJ whispered to me.

"Principal Perry is nice to us here." I explained.

"Oh." She replied.

"Desiree why are you in a bad mood?" Perry asked her.

"First, please call me DJ. I hate the name Desiree. Second, is there any other clothes. I can't breath in these." She replied. I just snickered.

"Watch it Leo." She warned. DJ changed and Chase walked home with us.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a pretty old story I wrote in the summer. I decided to post it on here since it's on WattPad. Have a great day!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**DJ's POV**

"Can I help you?" I asked annoyed with Chase.

"We always walk to your house after school." Chase replied.

"Well we're going to Leo's. I need to do something." I replied. Chase shrugged and followed.

When I walked in I was blinded by white.

"What happened?" I asked Leo.

"My mom's a tech billionaire inventor and Big D is her lab assistant." Leo explained. I nodded.

"Hey honey. Who's this?" Tasha asked Leo.

"This is DJ and Chase." He replied.

"DJ?" Chase asked.

"Suck it up, jock." I replied. Tasha looked surprised.

"Sorry I'm in a bad mood. Leo, we need to go get ." I said.

"I have to go home." Chase said and left. I just smiled and we went down to the lab.

"LEO! Why is she down here?" Davenport yelled.

"Look, we need your help. I'm your daughter/niece where I come from. Leo is your step-son. We're from a parallel universe." I explained.

"Leo you're back!" Davenport exclaimed.

"I thought you forgot." Leo replied.

"I didn't for some reason." Davenport replied.

"Okay whatever. Where's the proton fuzer?" I asked him.

"In the back." He replied. He went to grab the proton fuzer and came back with it.

"Good," I smiled. "Ready Leo?" I asked. He nodded.

"Thanks . Oh and if Chase remembers me being here can you ask Leo to say I was in a really bad mood?" I asked Davenport.

"Sure DJ. See you soon." He replied. I smiled and Leo and I jumped through.

"Did it work?" I asked Leo.

"I think so." He replied. We ran upstairs.

"IT WORKED!" We shouted in sync. After that our lives went back to normal and we told everyone and they believed us.

Chase was a little grossed out though. I can't blame him. I am his younger twin sister after all.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? That was the end. Hope y'all have a great day. Don't forget to review.<strong>


End file.
